Say No Valentine Day
by Ai Cute
Summary: "Elo mau ikut? Nanti pasti banyak cewek yang datang ke pesta. Siapa tahu ada yang cocok denganmu?" "Nggak ah. Terima kasih." Tolak Naruto. "Yakin?" "Iya. Gue nggak butuh hari gituan buat nunjukin rasa sayang gue pada orang-orang yang gue sayang. Tiap hari juga bisa. Nggak harus nunggu setahun sekali. Apalagi pakai acara pesta-pesta nggak jelas gitu," One shoot. No sekuel. No BL.


Say No Valentine Day

Summary : "Elo mau ikut? Nanti pasti banyak cewek yang datang ke pesta. Siapa tahu ada yang cocok denganmu?" "Nggak ah. Terima kasih." Tolak Naruto. "Yakin?" "Iya. Gue nggak butuh hari gituan buat nunjukin rasa sayang gue pada orang-orang yang gue sayang. Tiap hari juga bisa. Nggak harus nunggu setahun sekali. Apalagi pakai acara pesta-pesta nggak jelas gitu," One shoot. No sekuel. No BL.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship

Rating : T

WARNING : MaleNaru, One Shoot alias langsung TAMAT. Tidak sesuai EYD, bertebaran typo di sana-sini.

Author Note: Author tidak buta. Ai tahu jika Naruto di manganya cowok. Jadi tidak perlu ada warning male_Naru. Ai sengaja membuat warning ini karena Ai sering membuat chara FemNaru. So, daripada ditanya-tanya ini Naru cewek apa cowok, lebih baik Ai sertakan dalam warning.

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Sore hari di teras rumah**

Naruto tengah membaca buku teks IPA terbitan Ga***a, ketika matanya menangkap sesosok sang sahabat dari oroknya keluar dari rumahnya dengan menenteng helm di satu tangan dan kotak —entah apa isinya— yang dibungkus dengan kertas kado warna pink di tangan yang lainnya. "Elo mau kemana, Kiba? Rapi amat," tegur Naruto ramah sambil menurunkan bukunya sedikit di bawah matanya.

Kiba mengulas senyum jumawa pada sahabatnya yang ia tahu masih berstatus single. "Biasa. Mau ngapel, Bro." Hidungnya megar merasa menang, saat ia mengatakannya, seolah punya pacar itu sebuah prestasi, sedangkan jomblo adalah musibah. Padahal kan, Naruto jomblo karena memang ia memilih status ini dan bukannya karena ia tak laku. Tampang Naruto memang masih di bawah Sasuke, Gaara, dan Neji. Namun, Naruto punya pesona sendiri yang membuat banyak cewek menganggap disenyumi Naruto itu anugerah.

Dahi Naruto mengerut dalam. "Tumben. Ini kan belum malam Minggu," celetuknya.

"Haish, elu tuch memang payah. Nggak gaul." Cerocos Kiba mencela Naruto. "Hari ini perayaan Valentine Day, hari kasih sayang sedunia. Masak gitu aja nggak tahu. Emang elo itu hidup di jaman apaan sih?"

"Ooo…" gumam Naruto manggut-manggut.

"Elo mau ikut? Nanti pasti banyak cewek yang datang ke pesta. Siapa tahu ada yang cocok denganmu?"

"Nggak ah. Terima kasih." Tolak Naruto.

"Yakin?"

"Iya. Gue nggak butuh hari gituan buat nunjukin rasa sayang gue pada orang-orang yang gue sayang. Tiap hari juga bisa. Nggak harus nunggu setahun sekali. Apalagi pakai acara pesta-pesta nggak jelas gitu,"

"Elo tuch emang benar-benar nggak gaul," gurutu Kiba. Naruto tertawa tergelak-gelak menanggapi gerutuan Kiba. "Ngapain elo ketawa? Ada yang lucu?" sembur Kiba jengkel.

"Iya, pakai banget."

"Bagian mananya?"

"Bagian nggak gaulnya."

"?"

"Dari sudut pandang gue, justru elo tuch yang nggak gaul. Elo tuch nggak up to date," jelas Naruto masih sambil menahan sisa tawa.

"Sembarangan aja loe."

"Sumpah dech." Balas Naruto. "Elo tahu nggak kapan tepatnya Valentine Day dirayain pertama kali?" tanya Naruto balik.

Kiba mikir, lalu menggeleng perlahan. "Nggak tahu. Gue tahunya sekarang banyak orang di seluruh dunia, dari kota sampai desa dan khususnya para seleb dunia ngerayain hari itu. Itu kan artinya Valentine Day sebagai salah satu bentuk budaya modern," Tawa Naruto semakin mengggelegar. Naruto bahkan memegangi perutnya yang merasa sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa. "Salah ya?" tanya Kiba dengan lugunya.

Naruto mengangguk. "Iya. Sebetulnya Valentine Day dulunya hari perayaan agama Pagan (Agama bangsa Roma kuno) bernama Lupercalia Day. Perayaan ini dipersembahkan untuk Dewi Cinta Juno Februata tanggal 15 Februari. Lalu, budaya ini diadopsi oleh gereja sekitar tahun 496 M dan waktunya digeser menjadi 14 Februari untuk menghormati tokoh Nasrani. Nah, sekarang elo ikutan rayain? Berarti elo mundur ke jaman manusia purba dong, jaman orang masih naik onta, atau malah lebih jadul lagi? Ha…ha ha ha… "

"Sialan loe," umpat Kiba kasar. "Sekarang itu udah jadi bagian budaya modern tahu," kata Kiba nyolot.

"Elo pikir orang jaman dulu idiot? Mereka itu hanya kalah dalam hal teknologi aja. Jaman dulu pakai tenaga binatang, sedang sekarang pakai mesin. Tapi, soal fashion dan gaya hidup sama keleus. Sama-sama umbar aurat, setengah telanjang dan memuja pesta khususnya pesta seks dan minuman keras. Persis seperti yang dilakukan orang-orang modern jaman sekarang."

"Berisik loe! Lagak loe kayak ustad aja,"

"Gue nggak bermaksud nyeramahin elo, cuman ngingetin aja kesalah kapraham elo soal Valentine Day."

"Daripada nyeramahin gue, kenapa elo nggak nyeramahin Sasuke aja sono." Sindir Kiba. Soalnya kan Sasuke itu yang sedang menggelar pesta buat ngerayain Valentine Day sekarang dan sekaligus yang ngundang dia.

Naruto mengulum senyum simpul. "Nggak mungkin lah gue ngomong gitu sama Sasuke,"

"Kenapa loe? Takut?"

"Ini bukan masalah takut atau berani. Tapi, ini masalah menghormati kepercayaan seseorang," Alis Kiba naik ke atas, bertanya. "Elo tahu kan agama Sasuke? Ia itu penganut Kristiani. Dalam agama Sasuke, Valentine Day itu salah satu perayaan. Yang jadi pertanyaan itu kita, yang Muslim yang mau-maunya ikut-ikutan merayakan Valentine Day. Pakai gaya pula. Emangnya situ nggak takut?"

"Takut apaan?"

"Gue pernah mendengar hadist nabi, _Barangsiapa yang menyerupai suatu kaum, maka dia termasuk bagian dari mereka_." (HR. Ahmad 2: 50 dan Abu Daud no. 4031."

Kiba manggut-manggut. Naruto meneruskan pituturnya dengan lembut, "Kan sayang, udah capek-capek sholat lima waktu tiap hari, udah nahan lapar selama sebulan setahun sekali, udah ngeluarin uang buat zakat, udah desak-desakan sama jutaan orang di depan Baitullah, eh pas antri di hari Kiamat nanti kita malah dikeluarin dari barisan dan nggak diakui oleh Nabi Muhammad SAW gara-gara kita ngerayain Valentine Day,"

"Elo serius?"

"Cari aja di Mbah Google! Terus cari yang situs-situs Islam yang bahas Valentine day biar nggak kena jebakan batmen alias ada pornografi dan pornoaksinya,"

Kiba berfikir lalu ragu, dan selanjutnya ia membawa masuk lagi helmnya. "Nggak jadi ikut Valentine Day?" goda Naruto.

"Enggak. Males. Ini buat adik gue aja. Sayang ngasih coklat buat orang asing yang nggak gue kenal." Kata Kiba ngeles.

"Lah pacar loe kemana?"

"Udah putus,"

"Loh kok putus. Kata loe, ia cinta mati sama elo?"

"Ia itu pembohong, tukang selingkuh. Rupanya, gue cuman dijadiin bamper, dipalak sedangkan malah senang-senang sama orang lain."

"Makanya nyarinya jangan di tempat gituan. Ya susah dapat cewek baik-baik. Nyarinya tuh di masjid sono."

"Itu sih tempat nyari istri bukan pacar," sergah Kiba. "Gue belum siap merit," imbuhnya.

"Ya jomblo aja kayak gue. Asyik lho jadi jomblo. Elo kemana aja nggak bakal ada yang ngomel. Elo bisa deket dengan cewek manapun, nggak bakalan ada yang cemburu. Elo bebas,"

Kiba mikir. Naruto benar lagi. Meski jomblo, Naruto terlihat bahagia. Ia tidak merasa jadi makhluk asing yang terdampar di negeri yang asing pula. Mungkin ia juga pada akhirnya akan bahagia, meski ia tak punya gandengan. Lagian dengan jadi single, ia jadi bisa menyeleksi banyak cewek untuk jadi target pujaan hatinya kelak. Beda, jika ia main asal pacaran hanya demi menghilangkan status single. "Gue masuk dulu, Nar. Capek."

"Iya," balas Naruto. Selanjutnya, Naruto meneruskan acara bacanya yang terganggu karena kedatangan Kiba tadi.

Dan cerita ini pun Ai akhiri dengan kata

 **THE END**


End file.
